temmiecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonka
(inside the pineapple, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, LightBob and Kenny are watching Cory in the House, Temmie bursts through the window) SpongeBob: Temmie! What's up, buddy? Temmie: wuts up? havent u seen da news early? Patrick: (eating a chocolate bar) We're too childish for the news, we prefer the Disney Channel flow. (Temmie hands SpongeBob a newspaper, he reads the headline) SpongeBob: Playboy Star Gets Arrested? (stops) Temmie, was this really worth breaking through the window for? Temmie: not dat! (flicks through the newspaper until he finds what he wants) DIS! SpongeBob: (reads) Wonka Opens Up Factory? (Kenny faints) Temmie: oh my god, they killed kenny! Kenny: (gets back up, muffled) Actually, I just briefly fainted. Temmie: (pause) Oh. LightBob: Anyway, did you say 'Wonka'? I LOVE WONKA BARS! (reads some of the rest) Mr. Willy Wonka has opened up his factory to the six lucky finders of golden tickets he has hidden all over the world. They can be found in any type of- Oh, I don't care! (tosses it in to the trash) Babe, you have to get me a golden ticket! SpongeBob: Anything for you, baby. (they kiss and Kenny faints) Temmie: oh my god, they killed kenny! Kenny: (gets back up, muffled) Actually, I just briefly fainted again. Temmie: (pause) Oh. Sandy: You do realise that Wonka guy is a fraud, right? His 'everlasting gobstoppers' and 'un-melting ice creams' are simply optical illusions! Anyway, there's no chance of us finding a- (Patrick burps up a golden ticket) Patrick: Oh look, I almost swallowed the wrapper. I'll just throw it in the- All: DON'T! Patrick: Why not? SpongeBob: Patrick, that's not part of the wrapper! That's a golden ticket! We get to go into Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory! Sandy: Actually, only one of us does. Patrick: Not exactly. We could like, y'know, 'sneak in'. SpongeBob: Maybe we could just explain the situation to Wonka and he'd be understanding. LightBob: I don't care what we do, I JUST WANT SOME CANDY! (pause) Did I mention I have a slight sugar addiction? THE DAY OF THE TOUR (the gang get past the crowd and join the other ticket finders at the gate of the factory) ???: Daddy, I wanna go in now! ????: We don't have long left, dear. ???: Make time go faster. LightBob: Wow, I can't believe we're here! Patrick: Tell me something I don't know. SpongeBob: Guys, shush. First we need to decide how we're all gonna get in. Sandy: We haven't decide yet? How dumb are these writers? SpongeBob: Calling them dumb is like calling yourself dumb, they write everything that you say. Sandy: Well, i beg to differ! SpongeBob: Right then, what are we gonna do? (pause) No one? OK! (turns to audience) I know! Why don't YOU decide! Patrick: Who are you talking to? SpongeBob: Should we explain the situation to Wonka himself, my suggestion, or sneak in, Patrick's suggestion? If you're watching on an interactive block on Temmie Central, load up the Temmie Central app while the following continuity plays. On Demand viewers should get an option at the end of this segment. If you're watching on another network or outside an interactive block, ignore what I'm saying and the default option will follow. Terms and conditions apply and whatever. See ya soon!